


There's Something About Us // Under the Sheets

by KarboniteManeuver



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, PWP, Unresolved Romantic Tension, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarboniteManeuver/pseuds/KarboniteManeuver
Summary: It isn't that Sasuke never visits Konoha anymore, only that when he does there is usually only one place he drops by before leaving again.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75
Collections: Extraordinary SNS Fics💕





	There's Something About Us // Under the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a Valentine's Day server event for my dear friend Alice who deserves the world <3
> 
> The title was inspired by the amazing mash-up of the two songs Something About Us and Under the Sheets by Daft Punk x Ellie Goulding-- give it a listen! <3

Naruto’s back hit the sliding door, the dried wood of it rattling in it’s frame beneath the heft of their combined weight. Between them, hungry hands grasped and tugged at the stubborn layers of fabric separating them, giving way to the clash of mouth on greedy mouth, each touch of flesh on flesh something kinetic and galvanizing. 

There was a spark between them, a tangible, all consuming force that slowed seconds to hours in the heady flicker beat of their frenzied pulses-- it was something he’d been missing, drowning in the seemingly endless toil of obligation, tucked inherent in each mission report, each too late night that showed in the weight of the bags beneath his eyes. 

He breathed Sasuke in, his warmth beneath Naruto’s fingers well known, like the feeling of coming ‘home’ after too many days out in the field, exhausted and battle worn before collapsing bonelessly into the blissful, safe reprieve of the familiar. 

It was harder now, winning these moments of respite, between the responsibility that the titles of ‘Hokage’ and ‘Father’ carried with them, and for the first time in longer than he cared to think about or acknowledge he felt a surge of genuine exhilaration within himself-- the kind of zest that spilled through him, like the pooling warmth of sunshine in his veins that used to guide his every movement.

The moon to his sun… 

He paused, pulling back just enough to get a look at Sasuke, the inky spill of hair across his face, still striking despite of the passage of time, the pad of Naruto’s thumb rough against the pull of the Uchiha’s lower lip, uneven gaze of the Rinnegan looking to him questioningly. 

It wasn’t something he could easily put into words, instead, he leaned in, closing his lips over Sasuke’s, their entwined breath hot as he watched the other’s eyelids slowly dip and close, giving into this, into him. 

Naruto’s hand clenched at Sasuke’s arms, one coming up short at the empty sleeve-- it stirred something in him, a kind of tightness in his chest and throat, that had Sasuke smiling softly, shaking his head, clutching the fabric beneath the Hokage’s cloak between them, “Dobe, you never change do you?” 

There was something about this though that was grounding, slowing their initial urgency into something more to akin to some of the late nights of exploration of their youth-- darting away from camp, washing up at the river side, the slow press of hands on hips, tangled in hair, the vast starlit sky far flung around them, their eyes seeing only each other.

Somewhere along the line though, things had changed… He let out a sigh, running a hand through his own hair, short locks of it carding between bandaged fingers. His ambitions had morphed from something that he had chased, wrapped his very fingers around and seized, to something that… now, even outside of waking hours seemed to dog him instead. Somehow it had dragged him down, deep into the undertow of a life where he seemed to exist only as the person he’d become to everyone else… Hokage, father, husband… Somewhere along the line he’d stopped just being ‘Naruto’. 

This though, Sasuke with his now mismatched eyes on him, waiting, silent and steadfast, seemed to be the only tendril of the man he once knew himself to be that was left. 

“You gonna keep me waiting all night?” The words came out in the lazy drawl of a challenge-- the regular knifepoint repartee that had always kept Naruto on his toes. Sasuke spoke much like he fought, conversation edged like the tip of his chokuto hedged just beneath the jaw, a hair's breadth from the throat, his own particular brand of antagonistic affection.

If Naruto were to be honest, it wasn’t that he’d needed much more prompting than that. He unclasped and shrugged off the Hokage’s cloak, tossing it absently to land with a soft tump atop the scrolls and piles of paper on his desk behind him, shifting his hands to undo his outer jacket. 

“You mean I even get to see the man beneath the mantle?” Sasuke’s voice was lightly colored with humor, Naruto couldn’t help but smirk at that, as he slipped the jacket off, leaving beneath it just a plain, white shirt. Back to the basics, he supposed. 

Sasuke closed the space between them, sliding his gloved hand beneath the single remaining layer of fabric, letting it pool over his wrist as he moved his hand upward, bringing with it the shirt itself as he traced his way up the other’s chest. 

Naruto shivered beneath the touch, lifting his own hands to assist, untangling himself from the shirt, before casting it aside as well. They stood like this for just a moment, Naruto’s breathing hitched, his heart beat tangible beneath Sasuke’s fingertips, the two of them bathed in the moonlight filtering in through the windows of Hokage Tower.

“Undress me.” The command spilled easily from Sasuke’s lips, and it stirred something in Naruto. The kind of revenant longing that brought with it the intense desire to press his lips to every part of the man. 

Slowly, his hands rose, easily divesting Sasuke of his traveling cloak, casting it aside before he mapped his way to the next point. Next, Naruto gently lifted the strap for his weapon over his head, setting it atop the cloak, reclaiming something fundamental between them with each layer he did away with. 

Naruto ran a tongue over his own lower lip, rewetting it in anticipation as his hands moved to undo Sasuke’s outer shirt, splaying the fabric open to the last layer, before finally exposing the other man’s bare chest. 

He felt the telltale throb below the belt, as he ran firm hands from Sasuke’s collarbones, over his sides to rest at hip height. 

“I missed you…” He mumbled, leaning in to kiss along the path his hands had just made, pausing to nip at the jaunt of Sasuke’s collarbone, smiling into his skin as he felt the other tense beneath his ministrations. He lowered into a kneel as his lips trailed downward, singular kisses making their way down the smooth, ivory planes of Sasuke’s chest.

Above him Sasuke’s hand tangled into the blonde locks of the back of his hair, pulling his head tighter to him to press against the soft skin of his abdomen, “No need to get sentimental…” He huffed out with a soft chuckle, clearly unbothered by the other’s admission. 

A few more kisses had brought Naruto face height to the hem of Sasuke’s pants, avaricious hands hovering just above him as he glanced up to catch the Uchiha’s rapt attention on him. He looked away dismissively, his usual hot and cold as he tried to maintain the pretense of distance despite the tug of fabric against his growing hardness. 

Sasuke paused, “Shouldn’t you be saying this to your wife?” 

Naruto frowned, brushing off the initial sting. The words, if you spoke ‘Sasuke’, came as part of a half-whispered admission, an indication of something more beneath the surface despite the man’s personal reticence at voicing his own feelings. It caught him off guard though, and Naruto let out a small sigh, looking up at the Uchiha. It wasn’t really the conversation he wanted to be having right now, certainly not on the precipice of this but he didn’t want to risk scaring the other off either when he saw him so infrequently as it was. 

The Uzumaki’s hands stilled. “I’m saying it to exactly who I mean to say it to, teme.” His voice softened at the end, pressing a kiss to the soft skin of his abdomen. 

He wasn’t going to let Sasuke get away so easily, not again. Not when he kept so little for himself, out of the half-formed idea that he still needed to atone for the choices they’d made when they were young, fledgling shinobi— two boys with splintered pasts, just trying to make it in a world of well spun lies and deception— the deck stacked firmly against them both. 

Sasuke chuckled quietly at his reply, appreciating that despite everything there was someone who would still speak their own truth to him, even given the pointed nature of the question, but he supposed there had always been something different about Naruto in that sense even in the face of Sasuke’s own, standoffish nature.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Naruto cut him off, “You… You don’t have to go, you know....” 

Sasuke let out a sigh, shaking his head. The issue was far more complicated than that, and though it hadn’t been his intention when he’d arrived to delve into this, he couldn’t help but feel that it was something that had gone unspoken for far too long, escaping in a moment of weakened resolve.

Sasuke’s hand lowered, sliding to the cup the underside of Naruto’s jaw, tilting his head up slightly, fingertips smooth against the warmth of Naruto’s perennially sun kissed skin. 

The blonde canted his head back just enough so that he was at fingertip’s length, using the newfound distance to run his tongue to trace the visible skin not covered by the glove, moving to suck deliberately at the other’s fingertips.

He flicked his eyes up, to meet Sasuke’s gaze briefly as he nuzzled a grin into the Uchiha’s open hand before shifting and catching the fabric of the singular glove between his teeth, to gently tug it off.

He was close enough to see the stir of Sasuke’s interest through his pants and felt himself respond to it, wanting nothing more than to lay him out and work his way inside of him. 

Sasuke wet his lips, rubbing his thumb over Naruto’s lower lip, smirking as the other took the digit fully into his mouth this time, running his tongue along the underside of it as he sucked lightly. 

“If you’re looking for something slightly more substantial than that…” 

Naruto’s hand rose, cupping Sasuke through his pants, his length firm against his palm as he gave it a cursory squeeze. The Uchiha’s hips pitched the slightest bit forward, offering more of himself to Naruto’s waiting hands. 

Slowly, he undid the clasp, reaching past the waistband. The feel of the hot, delicate flesh of him against Naruto’s hand went straight to his own cock as he withdrew the Uchiha from the confines of his fabric prison. 

The blonde ran his hand the length of him a few times, the silken skin a familiar weight in his hand, before stilling in the downstroke to holding him steady at the base

Sasuke’s thumb traced absently along the parallel marks on Naruto’s cheeks, his breath hitching at the scene unfolding before him. The flush of Naruto’s cheeks, kneeling before him, his cock just a breath away from the familiar warmth of that mouth… Sasuke shook his head, swallowing audibly as Naruto’s head dipped forward, the subtle tang of precome bitter against his lips as he pressed them to the tip in a chase kiss.

Sasuke rolled his hips forward with an edge of impatience, pressing himself firmly to blonde’s mouth, encouraging him onward.

“Come on ursuratonkachi, before we get old—“ He heard breathlessly from above him, Sasuke’s voice a whispered caress of approbation to which Naruto couldn’t help the effervescent pooling of warmth in his stomach that he still had it, the ability to drag this out of him, the kind of stoked need imperfectly stifled by inborn ego.

He relented though, taking Sasuke fully into his mouth, delighting in the feel of him on his tongue, the sound of the soft gasp from the Uchiha’s lips familiar and gratifying as he took him in.

The fingers in his hair tightened as he allowed Sasuke to use his mouth, fucking into him in short, well-timed strokes as Naruto’s hand moved to rearrange himself to ease the strain of fabric against his length.

“If you’re uncomfortable you should do something about it.” Sasuke’s words were husky, edged in a kind of galvanized tinge of desire as he pressed himself in once more, smirking as Naruto’s hand snaked down to free himself.

Taking himself in hand like this, the practiced routine of it allowed himself to focus instead on Sasuke, matching his pace, keeping himself pliant as he let the other run the show.

Finally, Sasuke stilled, pulling out with the soft, satisfying pop as the seal of suction around him broke, leaving Naruto kneeling below him, lips tingling from the sudden absence as he worked himself silently.

“Let’s get to it, shall we?” Sasuke untangled his fingers from the blonde’s hair, taking half a step back to give Naruto the space to move off of his knees. 

Slowly he shifted to stand, his knees creaking slightly as he did so, drawing up to his full height, still just a few centimeters short of Sasuke himself. 

His eyes flicked briefly to the sofa, knowing it likely wouldn’t be the most comfortable experience but that it was probably better than the alternative. It wasn’t necessarily a recent addition, but one of necessity, pulled into Hokage Tower after one too many nights of waking up at his desk to drool covered scrolls and ink smears adhesed to the side of his face

He gestured to it, watching as Sasuke closed the distance to settle into a seated position with a kind of fluid, regal ease, but there was still the concern of residual clothing left in the way that was actively impeding their forward progress.

One again he placed himself on his knees before Sasuke, in between black-clothed thighs, lifting them up to wrestle the fabric over the subtle curve of his rear and down his thin but toned thighs and calves before finally discarding them with shoes in tow. 

He was exquisite, lying languid with the kind of feline grace of his birthright, all pale skin and dark hair shimmering beneath the Konoha moon. 

Sasuke smirked up at him, mumbling a teasing,”Like what you see?” before hitching his thighs over Naruto’s shoulders, again stymieing the urge within Naruto himself to cover the entirety of the man with his mouth from head to toe, leaving no part of him untouched.

With a nod, he gave into it. Using his forearms he tugged Sasuke bodily closer to him, leaning in to press a kiss to the soft hang of his balls, then lower across his perineum before finally moving his hands down to spread his cheeks and run his tongue along the circle of his entrance. 

A shiver ran through Sasuke as he shifted beneath him, a quiet noise in his throat as Naruto pressed in, slowly working him open first with mouth and then eventually with the addition of spit slicked fingers. 

It had been too long— the flush high across Sasuke’s cheeks, eyes half-lidded as he clung to focus on the single point of attention working him with fervor between pale thighs. 

At the first finger Sasuke had squirmed slightly, not necessarily out of discomfort per se, just no longer accustomed to sensation. Minutes passed, his body reacquainted with the digit gently massaging him open before a second was added, drawing from him a soft hiss at the tug against the different rings of muscle. 

He let out a breath through his nose, audibly swallowing as he shifted his focus to relaxing his body despite the honey thick wave of desire spreading through his body and the slow, subtle demand for more that was met with the addition of a third finger. 

Finally, each finger was withdrawn, leaving the vague sensation of emptiness, “If you just leave me like this…” 

The threat was unneeded though, as Naruto fumbled inexpertly with the stopper of a small vial, pouring a viscous liquid over his fingers, coating the length of his shaft before arranging himself at Sasuke’s entrance once more.

The groan that spilled from the Uchiha’s lips was something that would be seared into his memory for years to come, half-catching in his throat as he worked to stifle it too late. It, in tandem with the plunge of tight heat around him as he pressed unhurriedly in made him freeze momentarily, to recenter himself. He drew in a deep breath, counting to ten to allow Sasuke to relax around him, as well as to bring himself back under heel.

He could hear his heart beating, overly loudly in his ears as he pulled back, pushing in once more as Sasuke’s thighs wrapped around his waist, pulling him in deeper, his head tilting back, biting at his lower lip as he took him deeper.

“Y-You feel—“

His voice wavered as Naruto pulled back as far as he was able, thrusting slowly back into him, watching himself disappear inside the wet heat of the other’s body.

“I feel—?” Naruto chuckled, unable to resist stringing him along, making him say it aloud. Sasuke averted his eyes, stubbornness simmering to the surface as Naruto pulled back, pressing into him once more. 

“S-So good…” Sasuke finished in a quiet voice, his breath hitching midway as Naruto pushed into him to the hilt.

After a short while Naruto pulled out fully, laying Sasuke out on his side, letting him rearrange himself and get comfortable before he lifted the Uchiha’s leg out of his way to slide between them, repositioning himself before filling him up once more. 

Sasuke had situated himself, arm out to keep his balance, legs spread tantalizingly to beckon Naruto forward, welcoming him back within the expanse of spread, pale thighs. The swell of blood to his cock, the way it leaned back against him, Naruto couldn’t help but reach out, hand still slick against Sasuke’s length, working him in time with each thrust.

It wasn’t record breakingly quick, Naruto mumbled a small thankful blessing, as he felt himself hit the precipice of the point of no return, working the man beneath him as he tried to keep his strokes evenly timed, his vision going dark around the edges with each subsequent thrust. 

“F-Fuck—“ Sasuke tightened around him, pulling him over and under as he spilled across Naruto’s hand. The blonde groaned, biting his lip, feeling the warmth well over, out of Sasuke and down himself as he pulled out, the both of them boneless and breathing too hard. 

“Stay…” It wasn’t quite a request, but the same kind of genuine longing that Naruto had always had voiced with the kind of vulnerability that made Sasuke always feel like he was coming up short somehow. 

He opened his mouth to speak, closing it again, as he shifted to push himself upward, “A month.” He finally managed, “I can give you a month this time.”

Something about the smile Naruto gave him tugged at his heartstrings, and he did his best to push it back down for later reflection, “But first, give me a towel— I don’t want to end up cemented to the least comfortable sofa in all of Konoha.” 

It wasn’t much, Naruto thought, but it was a start.


End file.
